


Heartaches and Moving Forward

by Wolfling21



Series: When Three Hearts Beat As One [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A Little BDSM, Before V3 post credits, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Glynda, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sub Qrow, Tai is a good bro, stop with the feels!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: After losing Oz, Qrow feels like everything is going wrong. So to have some semblance of normalcy, he goes to Glynda.  Before they separate, he gets a new mission & a bit of hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... second time writing what I'm called QroWitch of Oz.
> 
> Light BDSM.

Qrow has been in Patch too long... he can feel it.

His semblance is trying harder and harder to grasp at his family.... Tai... Yang... Ruby.

The incidents had started small.

Yang getting sick because of her weakened immune system, easily treated with antibiotics.

Zwei getting a thorn stuck in one of his paws... the vet had removed it in no time.

A broken window from when a small bird flew into it... a new pane of glass & it was like it never happened.

Then things got worse.

The oven stopped working in the middle of Tai cooking dinner.

Ruby wasn't waking up.

Probably the worst: he and Tai were at each other's throats.

They had always gotten along well... even after Raven ran and Summer died.

Despite how different they were, they were friends and former teammates before they were ever in-laws.

Their biggest disagreements were always over Tai not wanting Yang to know about Raven.

But for the sake of the girls, they had always managed to stop arguing... even if they were still annoyed with each other.

And yet.... today they just can't find a middle ground.

"Shut up!" Qrow shouts, spinning to put his back to Tai. His Aura flares & a set of translucent blood red wings spread out behind him... acting as a barrier between them.

The bottle on the counter beside him shatters and Tai moves to grab a washcloth as whiskey begins to drip onto the floor.

"I need to go." Qrow whispers.

"We need you here Qrow. The girls..." Tai sighs.

Qrow shakes his head, hair flying in all directions. "Ruby's comatose and Yang's ignoring everything. My semblance is wreaking havoc on our family." he mutters.

Gingerly, Tai slips his hand under Qrow's cape and touches his back. 

The touch is soothing and Qrow can't help but relax into it.

"Where would you go?" Tai asks.

"To see Glynda. She's got a place in Vale... a few miles from the school. It's only temporary but in her last letter, she said she always leaves a window open just enough for a crow to fit. She also said that a few of the kids are still sticking around there: fighting Grimm, clearing out debris... whatever needs to be done." He admits.

Tai nods slowly and whispers, "Did she say anything... about Oz?"

"They still haven't found a body." Qrow sighs as his Aura settles.

Oz... the only person who could really deal with Qrow on a regular basis. 

One of the few who could manage a semi healthy relationship with him.

But Qrow's semblance touched Oz too... and they both knew it.

A cracked mug here... a gear out of alignment there... a day when one of Oz's old injuries hurt worse than usual... a week with more stress on Oz's shoulders than normal.

Glynda was always been there to help shoulder that stress and soothe the aches for Oz.

She was also been good at calming Qrow and tempering his rough edges.

Around them, he didn't drink as much... he still drank quite a bit... he just wasn't hopelessly drunk all the time.

Qrow feels Tai's chin rest on his shoulder and the other man's voice whispers, "If that's what you feel like you need to do... just tell everyone hello for me. And give them updates on the the girls."

Qrow nods slowly.... thanking whatever gods would listen that Tai is so understanding.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Glynda's eyes snap open when she feels the bed dip.

"Easy... it's just me."

Squinting, she recognizes the blurry figure beside her. "Qrow." She whispers, reaching up to touch his cheek.

He hasn't shaved in at least a week and something is bothering him... if the way he's nuzzling her hand was any indication.

"The girls?" She whispers.

"The same. Tai too. He sends his regards. And condolences." he tell her.

"What's wrong?" She asks, leaning back and pulling him down with her.

"My semblance. All of these little things have been going wrong. Broken windows, Zwei getting a thorn in his paw, Yang getting sick.. then the oven stopped working, me and Tai have been fighting like no tommarow... and Ruby won't wake up." He sighs against her shoulder.

Her hand tangled in his hair and she pulls, hard enough to make him cry out.

"Listen to me Qrow Mathias Branwen. Not everything bad that happens in because of you. Do you understand?" She growls.

"Yes." He hisses.

"Yes what?" She whispers.

"Yes ma'am." He adds.

Her grip in his hair slackened and she coos, "Good boy."

"Can we?" He asks, glancing over at the closet where she had always kept her more private things... at least at Beacon.

"I wasn't able to save anything. But I did buy more." She admits, putting her glasses on & crawling out of bed.

Qrow slips off the bed and carefully removed his cape, hanging it up alongside hers.

"What do you need tonight Qrow?" Glynda asks.

Qrow hesitates as he unbuttoned his shirt. The first thing that came to mind was: Oz. 

They are meant to be a trio... a strange trio but not just a couple.

"To be taken out of my head. To... just let go for a while." He admits finally.

"And after?" She prompts.

"Probably... a shower, some sleep, whiskey and a lot of cuddling. Although not in that order." He says.

"I can do that." She assures him, holding up a pair of leather ties.

"I know." He smirks, nodding.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The ties are tighter around his wrists than usual... she tied them with her telekinesis.

The fabric keeping him blind is not part of what he usually allows but tonight... he needs it.

He takes a breath, wanting to speak but that's against the rules laid out for this session.

No speaking... unless he's spoken too or he needs a break.

No disobeying... unless he's uncomfortable with something she does.

No getting lose from his bonds.

No drawing of blood by her.

He reaches out a bit with his Aura, searching for her & finds her not far away... probably sitting on the bed.

He turns to look at her, then remembers that for tonight he's blind. But he still faces her... being attentive the way she likes.

"It's always strange... seeing you like this. You're always so defiant and almost impossible to deal with. And yet... here you are. Tied up, blindfolded and eager to do as you're told. Aren't you?" Glynda says, leaning forward.

The bed creaks under the weight shift and he whispers, "Yes ma'am."

She touches his jaw line, fingers feather light against his stubble.

Normally when Qrow had needed this, she would have put on more of a show restraining him... but there was nobody to watch this time.

Oz was gone... the man who had guarded their hearts, souls and secrets was lost to them.

Qrow heards the sharp hitch in Glynda's breath and nips at her wrist.

The sharp pain in his jaw is exactly as he expected and he whimpers, sinking a bit deeper into the headspace he needs to be in.

"Do not do that again." Glynda says.

"Yes ma'am." he whispers.

She hums her approval and then slaps him again, catching the same spot on cheek as the first time.

He shivers as pain rushes through him and tiny sparks of pleasure start to burn low in his belly.

A third slap and then her hand is in his hair, jerking his head back. 

"Are you enjoying yourself." She hisses from above him.

"Yes ma'am." He whines.

"Good. Now... I don't think I need to tell you what to do." She said, releasing his hair.

She's directly in front of him and he can sense her arousal. "May I touch you?" He whispers.

"Yes." She says.

His fingertips find one of her legs and travel slowly up, mapping her figure by touch.

He finds a scar on the back of her  
leg... she had tried to move a heavy metal statue of her father's with her new found semblance as a little girl. 

Ambitious, she had been but not very smart.

The statue fell and cut her leg... daddy dearest had not been too happy.

The scar was on her right leg, only a few inches below her hip so... he knows right where he was and he nuzzles her thigh.

_"Don't you want to give her pleasure Qrow? To be good for her?"_

Oz's voice, far to close to the surface, sends shivers though him. 

Usually Oz was the one giving Qrow commands and Glynda tied him up, dishing out pain and/or pleasure as they saw fit.

"I can't." He whispers, rocking back on his heels.

He feels Glynda's hand touch his face & he tenses for a slap that never comes.

"Ozpin?" She asks.

"Yeah." He whispers.

The blindfold is removed from his eyes and the leather ties at his wrists loosen.

"Come on. Let's have that drink. Then bed." Glynda says gently as he blinks owlishly at her.

His eyes are red from unshed tears but they both know the warmth and safety they provide each other will coax the tears out soon.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It's around seven when he wakes up to find the bed empty.

He can hear the shower running so he knows Glynda is awake and getting ready for the day.

She'll be in the shower for a while... that long hair is always a pain to wash, dry, etc....

He's still not sure how she or Yang or even Raven do it.

But the object in the corner beside her dresser grabs his attention.

Ozpin's cane.

When had it been found... Glynda never said anything about it.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When the Glynda steps out of the bathroom, the first thing she notices is silence.

"Qrow?" She asks, glasses flying to her hand.

"Where'd you get this?" He asks, Ozpin's laid across his lap.

His raspy voice is harsh and the sharp line of his jaw tense.

"Port and Oobleck brought it to me last week. They claimed to have found it in the rubble near what used to be the west student dorms... completely unharmed. I've been so busy that I haven't had time to write. I'm sorry." She admits.

Qrow nods... he understands how much the attempts to clean up the school take out of her... out of Port, Oobleck and the other teachers.

"Cinder wanted to bring Vale to it's knees... she did it." He whispers.

She nods slowly & touches his shoulder gently. "He's not really dead. His soul is out there... somewhere." She reminds him.

"He won't be our Oz." He murmurs.

"No but you should go look for him. Take this and pick up where he left off." She tells him. 

Part of her can't stand having the cane in her home... a constant reminder of a lost love.

"You mean find his new host and keep things from happening to him.... like what happened to Oz?" He whispers.

How many night had the two of them sat up Oz after nightmares.... horrors of things that had been done to him... things that had left permanent scars on his soul.

"It's what he would want." She tells him.

"Yeah it is." He agrees, getting dressed quickly.

He's out the window in a heartbeat: scythe folded up and in its sheath at the small of his back. Ozpin's cane is in his hand when he jumps and gone when he transforms.

Everyone wonders where his weapon, his flask and his human body go when he changes form. 

Not even he has an answer for them.


End file.
